Mirror Mirror
by Alien She
Summary: Pepper talks to her mirror.


Disclaimer: I do not own IMAA. I wouldn't have been able to come up with all the science and technology. ^^'

* * *

**Mirror Mirror On The Wall.**

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, Who is the fairest of them all?" Pepper asked the mirror in front of her.

"You, Pepper Potts are the fairest of them all, and not that annoying bratty, selfish, little twit of a girl who cant seem to leave a certain someone alone for like five minutes, named Whitney!" Replied Pepper in a deep voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm so much better…but not good enough.' Pepper sighed.

"What does Whitney have? I mean blonde is SO overrated, it's all about the Red's now! And besides, I know Tony's deepest secret! THAT has to count for something, right? So what if Rhodey knows too, he's Tony's best friend, so then I'm Tony's best girl friend. I like the ring of that." Pepper smiled, only for it to turn into a sigh.

"No, I'll never be good enough, Whitney -as much as I hate to say this- is pretty and I'm not."

Pepper fell into her bed, letting her body sink into the mattress, trying to escape for a while in her own misery, when suddenly she felt her phone vibrating.

"Let me be depressed in peace!" Pepper muttered. "Despair speaking", answered Pepper.

"Why is despair speaking?" asked Tony.

"Oh, Hiya Tony! What's up?" Pepper asked emberrased.

"Hi Pepper, just felt like calling you, are you busy?" said Tony.

'Ah_! he __**felt**__ like calling me! chyeah!' _Pepper couldn't help but squeal!

"Um, Pepper, are you there? I can call you another time."

"NO! I mean, nope I'm not busy, just here, me, in my room," Pepper replied laughing nervously.

"Okay, so what's up?" asked Tony.

'_Thinking about you_.' "Thinking about …my hair?" '_Great move Pepper_'.

She could hear Tony laughing. "Yeah? What about your hair?"

'_How it's not blonde' _"How it's not blonde." _CRAP! _

"Blonde huh?" asked Tony

'_Oh no!' _"Yeah, you know, blonde, I think it would look better blonde, I think I can pull it off. Don't you?" Pepper asked. _Please don't notice, please don't notice!_

"Nah. I prefer you as a red head, you don't see many red heads out there, especially natural red heads. " Tony replied casually.

Pepper couldn't help but blush. He liked her hair. She was so keeping it red.

"So what else were you thinking about?" asked Tony.

"My clothing style. I should upgrade it." Where did that come from? "Make it you know, sexier?"

She did not just say that. Pepper was officially embarrassed.

"Where did all this come from?" asked a curios Tony.

"Oh, I was just talking to my mirror, you know, "mirror mirror on the wall", and wondering what I should change about myself, but I don't know, I don't want to change anything but then I do." Since when did she start spilling everything about her insecurities, especially to Tony!

"I see, well then, I'll tell you something, you don't need to change anything, you're perfect just the way you are, and no, don't start dressing "sexy" you already are, besides I don't want anyone looking at you."

Wait. _What_?

"Next time you ask that mirror of yours it better reply to you that you are the fairest of them all" said Tony.

"Oh, it did say I was the fairest of them all" Pepper replied, still wondering about his last remark.

"Good."

"Tony? What did you mean by you didn't want anyone looking at me?" Pepper wanted to be sure. Did Tony really mean what she thinks he means.

"I don't want any other guys looking at you, because you're mine." replied Tony casually.

'_Whoa. Possessive much?_' But Pepper couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"So does that mean that you don't want Whitney?"

"I want you Pepper, the red head, not the blonde."

"Oh thank Goodness!" Pepper said out loud.

Tony laughed. "So will you be mine Pepper?"

"Yes Yes Yes Tony!" Pepper all but screamed into the phone.

"Whew! That's good, cause I really didn't want to hear a no. Well, babe I'll call you back I promise, let me just help Rhodey with some equipment okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Pepper said not really paying attention. Tony had called her _babe_. Oh it was wonderful.

"See ya"

"Yeah, see ya."

Once she hanged up, Pepper started jumping on her bed, laughing and screaming.

"I'M TONY'S GIRLFRIEND! *GASP* OH MY GOODNESS, TONY IS MY BOYFRIEND!"

She jumped off her bed and ran straight to the mirror, smiling widely.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" she asked her mirror.

"You are Pepper Potts, the girlfriend of Tony Stark, who prefers red heads over blondes and who thinks I'm sexier that a certain little twit. Bwahaha! Take THAT Whitney! " Pepper did a little dance.

Her phone rang. It was Tony.

Pepper squealed.

* * *

AN:: WOAH! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well I hope you liked this story.

Review por favor (:


End file.
